GSA Megazord
The GSA Megazord is the main Megazord of the GSA Rangers. It is made up of 5 zords. Overview The Zords are first activated by a message to Ava, similar to the SPD Rangers and Kat. It is later activated by each ranger putting their corresponding zord coin into the Denshi Morpher. It includes many sidearms: the Giant Rainbow Shurikin, Raven boomarang, Scorpion Ball, and the rainbow swords default. Appearances: '''Ally 5-18, 22-29, 31-32, 35+36 Components The '''Akela Zord is the Zord used by Harvey Rivers, it forms the Megazord's left arm. This might be a call back to the Ninja and Shogun Megazords from MMPR Season 3, except red. The Dragon Zord is Ashton Quzell's Zord. It forms the body of the Megzord. This zord pays Homage to the Dragonzord. The Panther Zord is Cornith Summer's Zord. It forms the Megazord's right leg, like the original Yellow Ranger's. The Scorpion Zord is Tycho Franklin's Zord. It forms the right arm of the Megazord, with its tail becoming the main battle weapon. The Raven Zord is Kora Haung's Zord, forming the left leg. This is the first Raven Zord in both Power Rangers and Sentai History. The Blue Jay Zord was an auxilary zord created by Ava to assist the rangers. It is used by Eustus (later General Magnator) to form the Mamba-Jay Megazord. Tides of Steel Combinations Ninja-Pride Megazord After Eustus shot down the Kodiak Zord, Nirto Zord, Ashton's Dragon Zord, and the Akela Zord, Brody and Harvey decided to combine the remaining zords. Levi replaces Ashton and Preston Harvey in this GSA Megazord Combination. Ninja-Pride Ultrazord The GSA Megazord replaces the Ninja Steel Megazord or Blaze Megazord in the Lion Fire Zord. This is the only Ultrazord Combination in the series as tries at making the GSA Ultrazord failed. Notes * The Zords have many references to the original Mighty Morphin ones ** There is a green Dragon Zord *** albiet core, not extra ** There is a yellow Tiger Zord on the right leg ** the pink rangers zord is a flying creature (Pterodactyl and Raven) ** The Red Rangers zords are viewed as in a high regard (T-Rex was the king of Dinosaurs and Akela was the leader of the Seeonee pack) ** Both Billy and Tycho seeming to rank lower than the yellow and pink rangers (yellows male in the respective sentai as well) * This is the first team where an orange ranger pilots an orange zord ** as Calvin is Yellow and Mike is Green * This is the first Megazord without a direct counterpart * This is the first Megazord without a blue colored component in the default combination ** as the Blue Jay zord is an auxiliary zord and Preston is from Ninja Steel * This is the first Megazord to never form an Ultrazord due to it being a US Exclusive Megazord being paired with an old Sentai Robo See Also * Daidenzin-Sentai Counterpart (as the team's main zord) from Denziman Category:Red Zords Category:Green Zords Category:Yellow Zords Category:Orange Zords Category:Pink Zords Category:Blue Zords Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:US Exclusive combinations Category:Five-Piece Megazords